(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bike stem clamping device, and more particularly, to one having extended from its end one or a plurality of fingers to secured at an angle adjustable to a fixation plate accommodating an auxiliary object to the bike.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A bike stem of the prior art is essentially comprised of a front clamp locked to the stem for the stem to be secured to the handle of the bike. However, the arc surface of said clamp is smooth and serves the only and one purpose to fasten the stem to the handle.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a bike stem clamp with its angle adjustable and adapted to a fixation plate accommodating water bottle, speedometer, trip odometer, lighting fixture or other selected options attached to the bike. To achieve the purpose, one finger extends from the surface of clamp to be interlocked with the fixation plate.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a bike stem clamp having a plurality of fingers extending from the surface of the clamp to be secured to a fixation plate by insertion of a fastener.
Another purpose yet of the present invention is to provide a bike stem clamp having a plurality of fingers extending from the surface of the clamp; within, a threaded hole is provided in a selected finger for the insertion of a fastener to be directly secured in said threaded hole for the clamp to be interlocked with the fixation plate.